


Aqua Velva

by snapdragon76



Series: Gendrya Short Shots [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya Is A College Student, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is An Adult Here, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gendry Is A Bartender, Looooots of smut, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Vaginal Fingering, horny on main, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Arya sees a hot bartender at the bar she frequents. Fantasies and intense eye fucking happen.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Short Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840789
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	Aqua Velva

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this may very well be the smuttiest thing I've written thus far. This all started with the Bartender Chain Fic I and other Gendrya fans wrote and became a beast of its own. 
> 
> Everyone knows these two are horny on main for each other.

[ ](https://imgur.com/UMV1wkB)

Arya had always liked bar hopping. Not for the drinking, per se, but for the people watching. 

People fascinated her. The way the talked, the way they moved, the way they looked.

She’d go to different bars each weekend to observe a different mix of people. Some were people getting off of work to unwind after a long day. A few groups of ladies were having Ladies Night once in awhile. Some were college students. 

But, there was one bar she’d frequent the most out of all the rest. 

_The Stag’s Head_

It’s not because it was close, or because the drinks were the greatest, or the atmosphere was terrific.

No. 

It was because of _him_.

The blue-eyed, black-haired, muscular, hunky bartender.

Arya had yet to catch his name. She’d heard someone say it at one point, but she only remembered it started with a G or something…

She’d sit over at one of the high tops out of the way of the entrance, sipping her drinks, watching him work. She loved watching him work.

Tonight she wasn’t alone. Her older brother and his friend Theon were with her. They were celebrating Robb’s recent engagement to his long-time girlfriend Jeyne Westerling. They’d have a family celebration later on, but Theon wanted to get drunk and Robb felt it was his responsibility to watch over Theon so he wouldn’t get into too much trouble.

Arya just came along for the fun of it.

And the chance to see the bartender again.

Turns out, she was in luck.

She’d spoken to him a few times, mostly for drink orders. He seemed personable, but low key. Looking at him now, he looked a bit surly, but he wasn’t rude or anything. More stand-offish than anything else. 

She sat at the bar, watching people. She liked to watch people. She studies kinesiology, so she liked to see how people moved and interacted with one another. 

“So, what’ll it be?” a deep voice said next to her.

Arya turned around and came face to face with a pair of deep blue eyes surrounded by long, dark lashes. 

It was him.

She tried not to come across as flustered because she didn’t want him to know she comes mostly to lust after him. Him and those blue eyes, and that mop of shaggy black hair that fell into his eyes in the most alluring way. 

“What’s the special?” she asked, trying to sound casual.

The bartender smirked in a way that sent bolts of electricity through Arya’s core. His dimples highlighting his high cheekbones, which, in turn, highlighted a sharp jawline. She wanted to lick that jawline.

He quirked a dark eyebrow at her. Gods, he was sexy.

“Well, our special for tonight is an Aqua Velva.”

Arya scrunched up her face. 

“What’s in it?”

“Vodka, gin, Sprite, and Blue Curaçao. Served in a hurricane glass topped with fruit and a wee little umbrella, if that’s your thing,” he said, blue eyes glittering like sapphires. 

Arya shrugged, “OK, sounds interesting. I’ll take one. Please.”

He smirked again, “So polite! It’s a refreshing change around here.”

Arya felt her cheeks heat up and the tension build up in the depths of her stomach. 

He moved behind the bar and grabbed what he needed to mix the cocktail; a tall hurricane glass, three bottles of alcohol, a bottle of Sprite, and a shaker.

She watched him mix the drink with fascination. 

She noticed how his muscles moved as he was shaking the cocktail shaker, the way his biceps coiled back and forth with movement. She also noticed the furrow of his chest muscles underneath the open collar of his tight-fitting black button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, showing how well developed his forearms were. 

His eyes were focused and his brows knit in an almost permanent grimace. But, it looked hot on him. Very hot. She took note of his high cheekbones and marveled at how well structured they were.

_Gods, what is his name again? Grayson? Garrett? Gerald?_

_No, it’s Gendry. I think..._

Arya focused on his hands next. They looked strong. He had long fingers that looked calloused from hard work. He had those veins along his hands and forearms that liked to pop out. She imagined those hands would feel good running over her skin.

He finished mixing her drink and set it in front of her. She gazed into his eyes again. They were different than the color blue her mother, her brothers, and her sister had. Theirs were a light, icy blue. His were dark and intense.

Arya felt her breath quicken. The intensity of his gaze gave her chills. Not in a creepy way. In a lustful way. She could feel the heat start to pool in her stomach. How long had it been since she’d had sex? Too long.

Images came to her in a flash. His lips on hers, her hands on his chest, his tongue in her mouth, her teeth nipping at his skin, his hands hiking up her skirt and ghosting over her cunt, her hands diving under his shirt to feel the hard planes of his muscles, his fingers over her stiffening nipples, her hands down the front of his jeans, fondling his cock.

She was so lost in her daydream that she didn’t notice he’d moved down to the far end of the bar. She also failed to notice Jon’s girlfriend sit down next to her. Robb had invited the two of them to come along as well since Jon needed some downtime from grad school. 

“Why don’t you fuck him and get it over with,” Ygritte said, slightly inebriated, but not as much as Theon.

Arya’s eyes flew open, she saw Gendry gazing at her down the bar with that focused blue flame in his eyes.

She turned to Ygritte.

“What are you talking about?”

Ygritte snorted, “Please. Could you want anyone more?! I mean, granted, he’s damn hot and probably a good lay, but you’re not exactly being subtle. And neither is he, for that matter.”

Arya returned her attention to back behind the bar. Gendry had moved down to help some customers, but she could see a slight smirk play across his lips. He had nice looking lips. Soft and full. 

Damn it. She must’ve had too much to drink. She idly turned her glass around and around on top of the table where she sat. 

The image of his hands down her pants returned to her with a vengeance. She had to squeeze her thighs together to maintain some semblance of control. 

She sipped her drink. It was pretty good, she had to admit. Just the right balance of flavors with a bit of a tang due to the soda. 

There was a bit of a commotion when two guys who had too much got into it. Gendry wedged himself in between them and separated them, telling them to get out if they were going to cause any more problems.

Arya felt her thighs moisten. 

She sat there, her eyes drifting over to where he stood leaning against the bar, one arm resting on the surface and the other on his hip. His hip was jutted out, giving her a nice look at his ass.

And a fine ass it was. One of the finest she’s ever seen.

She was tempted to squeeze that ass.

Her eyes wandered over the rest of him.

In addition to the muscular, tight ass he had, he also had strong, muscular arms that were corded in solid muscle. A broad, firm chest that filled out the black shirt he wore nicely. 

His jaw looked like it was carved from granite and his dark and stormy blue eyes scanned the bars, keeping a lookout for any more troublemakers. His dark eyebrows furrowed underneath a head of shaggy black hair that looked thick and soft.

Arya was mesmerized.

She’d never been mesmerized by anyone before.

Arya wondered if he was good in bed.

After all, a guy who looked like that had to have women crawling all over him, right?

Arya heard a chuckle next to her. She turned to see Theon smirking at her. Just from the look of him and the smell of alcohol, she knew he was three sheets to the wind.

“I see you staring at that tall and hunky drink of water over there,” he said, slurring his words.

Arya scoffed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Theon rolled his eyes, “Sure you don’t. You just look like you want to devour him, not that I can blame you. So, go over there and tap that fine looking ass.”

She knew she couldn’t just go behind the bar and mount him like a bull or something. 

She heard someone call his name to get his attention. _Yes, his name is definitely Gendry._

_He has a good shoulder/waist ratio._

She had no idea why she thought that only that Gendry looked as if he were carved from the Gods themselves. 

Each time he moved his arms, she could see a bulge of muscle from his biceps flex and it left her wanting. Each time he’d reach for something, she could see the way his broad back twisted and she had to suppress a moan. Each time he bent down to pick something up, she could see the tight curve of his ass, and she felt her heat building. Each time he’d lean over, she could see the smooth skin of his chest through his low cut shirt, and she felt her cunt clench.

She knew if she did this, it would be bold. So bold. 

But the pent up desire within her could no longer be suppressed. 

She wanted him.

She _needed_ him.

Arya finished her drink and slid down the bar to where he was cleaning glasses.

“Soooo, when do you finish your shift?” she asked, huskily.

His eyebrows shot up and she could see his eyes darken. Oh yeah. This was gonna be worth it.

“Not for another few hours,” he said. She could feel her face fall.

“But I have a break in a few minutes,” he told her, his deep voice even deeper, tinged with what she swore was hunger.

She leaned in closer. She could smell his aftershave. She wanted to devour him.

“Meet me behind the building in five minutes,” she whispered to him, her eyes glazed over.

He smirked again. 

“As m’lady commands.”

xXx

Approximately five minutes later, after Arya had gone to the ladies’ room to freshen up a bit, she was out in the alleyway behind the bar.

She wasn’t going to psych herself out of this. Besides, she knew there were ways to satiate her lust without needing to be bedded. The more she thought of it, the more her desire bubbled up inside of her.

She hoped he wasn’t going to back out. She didn’t want to seem foolish. The icy fingers of self-doubt that had always plagued her began to creep up on her. What if he wasn’t interested? He seemed as if he was, but was she misreading signals? Did he not find her attractive enough?

Before more thoughts could darken her mood, the back door swung open and out he stepped. The street light illuminating him from behind. He looked angelic. His hair was glowing like a halo and she swore she could see his eyes shining like beacons into her soul.

Gendry stepped towards her, carefully as though he were afraid to spook her. He was taller than she thought he’d be. He was breathing heavily as he approached, his blue eyes had gone dark and only blue rings could be seen.

Arya lurched forward and grabbed his head and pulled his face towards hers. She crashed her lips to his and curled her fingers into his lush, dark hair. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and mashed her tightly against him. She played with the seam of his lips with her tongue and he allowed her inside. She wanted to swallow him whole. Take him inside of herself. Into her veins. 

They tangled a bit and stumbled against the wall, kissing one another like they were breathing each other’s air. Once her lungs were bursting, she broke away, gasping.

“Hi. My name is Arya, by the way. It’s nice to meet you,” she said, trying to catch her breath. Lordy was he an amazing kisser. She wanted to know what else those lips were capable of.

“Hi, Arya. I’m Gendry. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” he gasped out against her lips. 

She ran her fingers through his thick hair. He had amazing hair. So soft and silky. 

“Gendry, I need you. I’ve never needed anyone as much as I need you.”

He responded by hoisting her up and pinning her against the wall. 

“Then you’ll have me,” he said, heatedly. 

He wrapped her legs around his waist and ran his hands up her thighs. Arya was so glad she decided to wear a skirt tonight. 

And she was right about his hands feeling fantastic against her skin.

Soon, Gendry’s mouth was on her throat, leaving wet hot trails of fire on her skin. He nipped and sucked and lapped at her, marking her.

Good. She wanted him to mark her.

She tightened her legs around his waist and could feel his hardened length against her core. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned.

He hiked her shirt up and began to kiss her stomach and navel. His tongue darted in and out of her belly button and she almost melted. His hands skirted up her sides and across her breasts. Even though she was wearing a bra, her nipples reacted and she felt them harden at the contact. 

Gendry shifted her to where her thighs were resting on his forearms and her knees draped over his shoulders. Her upper back was pressed against the wall, helping to take the pressure off of his upper body.

He started to kiss the inner part of her thighs, fingers moving up towards the waistband of her panties. He paused to flick his eyes to her, waiting for the go-ahead to proceed. Unable to speak, she vigorously nodded her head.

Arya’s hands were buried deep into his hair, pushing his head down and forward. He ran his fingers over the outer edges of her folds, still covered by her panties. She shivered. Gods, why was he being so slow?!

She felt him smirk against her and she knew he was deliberately drawing this out. The bastard.

He moved aside her panties and slowly stroked her. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the minute. He lavished kisses along her taut abdomen in between her navel and her core. He then licked her skin from the top of her pubic area to her belly button. She groaned in desperation.

Gendry stuck a finger into her cunt and she was on fire.

“Gods, you’re so wet…”

He moved his finger in and out at a slow pace, and then quickened, only to slow again. Arya’s pressure mounted within her. She needed her release.

“Gendryyyyyyy…” she moaned, clenching her fingers into his hair.

“Soon, m’lady. Soon,” he cooed.

Then, he added another finger. She could feel herself tighten around him. He curled them against her walls, causing her to shake uncontrollably. His thumb then found her nerve bundle and he began to rub it in circles. 

“Hnnnng,” was the only sound she could make as her head tilted back and her eyes slammed shut.

Arya began to rock against his hand as his pace intensified. 

Suddenly, her crest broke through and the wave of her orgasm washed over her and she cried out in ecstasy. 

“OHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODS!!!!!!”

It was the most intense sensation she’d ever felt. She thought she could see stars behind her eyes. She nearly crushed Gendry’s head between her thighs.

She could barely form a coherent thought.

She felt him still down there, less intently. He was panting for breath as well. 

Gendry’s eyebrows raised.

“Ready for round two?” he smirked.

Arya felt dizzy. More? Holy hells! After that last one, she wasn’t sure what else she had left.

He began to move her panties down her thighs and off of her legs. He cracked his neck and repositioned her against the wall.

_He must have the stamina of a bull!_

She could feel his breath on her cunt and she knew what he was about to do.

Soon enough, she felt his mouth on her and he began to slowly lick up her folds with the flat of his tongue. She’d trimmed her hair down there just to neaten things up a bit and she could feel things more intently. Wow, could she feel them.

He curled his tongue and dipped into her dripping cunt. He lapped her up greedily. Arya could feel herself clench against him as the pressure in her abdomen began to build again.

He started sucking on her clit as he stuck two fingers into her cunt and began to scissor and twist them inside. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as the coil tightened. She crossed her ankles behind his head and brought him closer.

Gendry worked at a fever pitch, going faster and faster as Arya’s breathing gasped out faster and faster with each stroke.

The coil snapped and another orgasm followed by another came over her. She stiffened and went rigid as the neurons in her brain stop firing for what seems like an eternity. All she can feel, hear, smell, and sense is him. 

Arya’s body then goes limp and she can feel herself being gently lowered to the ground by strong hands.

She feels slightly dizzy.

“Holy. Shit.”

She looks over to Gendry, who’s wiping his mouth and twinkling those damn blue eyes of his at her.

She has to lean against the wall because she doesn’t think her legs will support her.

“Not to inflate your ego or anything, but everything else pales compares to that,” she declared. 

“I’m flattered,” he said.

Arya flicked her eyes down to his crotch. She could see the bulge straining behind the fabric of his dark jeans. She shot him a sly look.

“You know, I think it’s time I returned the favor,” she purred.

She grabbed him by the lapels of his button-down and pushed him against the wall. She smashed her lips against his and sucked on his bottom lip. He moaned into her mouth. She loved the sound of his moans.

She lowered her mouth down his throat and licked her way down his chest to the furrow in between his hardened pecs. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt to expose the hard planes of his torso and she ran her hands over the dips and curves of his muscles.

His chest was rising and falling faster and she could feel his heartbeat quicken. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and she could see his eyes were glazed over in desire. 

Gendry placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her down lower. His lips were wet and parted and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with each swallow.

Arya took his belt buckle and undid it with her hands while her teeth nipped at the skin of his chest and stomach. Her eyes never leaving his.

Her small, deft hands quickly undid his zipper and she could see his cock straining against the fabric of his underwear. She skimmed her fingers over it and she heard him suck in a breath.

Arya sank to her knees and slid her tongue into his navel, running it over the defined muscles of his abs and down the V-shaped indentations on his hips. 

“Arya…” he grunted.

She knew he could feel the metal of her tongue stud on his skin. 

She snapped the waistband of his underwear and could see him flinch slightly, his senses on fire. 

She slowly lowered the waistband of his underwear and his cock sprang out, fully hard and glistening with precum. 

She’d seen men’s dicks before, but Gendry’s was something different. It was beautiful. Long and straight, with smooth velvety skin and prominent veins. It awakened something primal within her. Feral. She wondered what it would feel like inside of her, pounding her into oblivion.

Arya ran her hands up the sides of his abdomen and over the planes of his muscles. Gods she loved his muscles. She slid her fingers over his cock and caressed it. He jerked his hips at her touch. She licked her lips.

She gently stroked him up and down, feeling the weight of him in her hand. His breath stuttered and his grip on her tightened. She licked the underside and tickled the area between his shaft and balls with the tip of her tongue. He hissed.

She brought the tip of him to her lips and lightly touched it with her tongue. He gasped in response. Finally, she opened her mouth and took him in.

He felt fantastic in her mouth. Firm and soft at the same time. She lowered herself slowly as she adjusted to the size of him. He wasn’t freakishly huge, but he wasn’t average either. 

Arya made it to the soft curls of dark hair at his stem, and she looked back up at him. His eyes were lidded and his head tilted back slightly. He bunched his fingers into her hair and urged her to continue. 

She sucked in her cheeks and drew backward, the tip of her tongue teasing the head of his cock. His breathing started to get rougher and he tightened the grip in her hair. 

She moved her hands around to his backside, grabbing ahold of the muscular globes of his ass. She loved how tight and pert it felt under her hands.

She moved her head back and forth and sucked in her cheeks to get more friction. It was hard and rough and she liked it. Her hands found their way to his balls and she began massaging them in time to her mouth. She could feel Gendry vibrating with built-up tension.

When he finally came, it was like a dam had burst. His hips had stilled from their rutting into her and he stood rigid as his orgasm jolted through him. 

Arya sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand after swallowing him down. He tasted salty and a little musky.

She watched him leaning against the wall, panting, with his shirt open and his cock half hard sticking out of his pants. He looked gorgeous. She wanted that image of him seared into her brain.

“Gooooods,” he grunted out. 

“So, was it good for you too?” she asked, cheekily.

Arya watched him as he gathered his wits about him and started tucking his dick back into his pants and rebuttoning his shirt. She herself readjusted her skirt and straightened her top. Her panties were gone, and she thought she could see them peeking out of his pocket. She smiled.

“You have no idea,” he choked out.

Arya kissed him roughly on his lips. She wanted him to taste himself on her.

“Oh, I think I do.”

They re-entered the bar, Arya trying to fix her hair where she was pressed up against the wall. 

“Will I see you again?” he said, his hair still devastatingly disheveled from her hands gripping it.

She turned to him and smirked, “Gendry,” she said. Yes, she’d definitely remember his name now. “Anyone who can make me orgasm like that four times in a row is definitely going to be seeing me again.”

She trailed a finger down in between his pecs where his shirt was open, glistening with sweat and where her tongue had been. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a searing kiss. 

“You working tomorrow?” she asked once she broke away.

“Yeah,” he replied breathlessly.

“Good. I’ll see you then.” 

Arya turned on her heel to walk away. Before she could though, she stopped herself and turned back to face him again.

“And keep the panties. Think of them as a memento,” she purred, throwing him a wink.

She turned and went back to her party. 

Oh yes. She’d definitely be seeing more of him. Much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo!! I may need a cold shower after this one!! 
> 
> Oh, and here's a recipe for Aqua Velva:
> 
> 3⁄4 oz / 19 ml vodka  
> 3⁄4 oz/19 ml gin  
> 1⁄2 oz / 12.5 ml blue curaçao  
> Lemon-limeade, such as 7UP or Sprite
> 
> Shake the first three ingredients with ice and pour into a Hurricane glass filled with ice. Top up with the lemon-limeade. Garnish with a lemon slice and a cherry skewered together on a cocktail stick, along with a cocktail umbrella and straw.


End file.
